


Move Along (Nothing to See Here)

by poeticname



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuji complains about his and Koharu's breakup. Zaizen and Kenya provide commentary, Chitose provides predictions, and Gin provides actual advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Along (Nothing to See Here)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a birthday gift for a friend of mine. She asked for "something to do with Yuuji" and said that plain old Shitenhouji shenanigans were good, so this was the result.

Although they were a national-level team and their tennis courts themselves were top-notch, the Shitenhouji tennis team's clubroom was essentially a run-down shack on the edge of school property that happened to contain lockers. 

The whole place smelled of sweat and mold, people's belongings were strewn about everywhere, and there was even a small leak in the roof. They had to place a bucket beneath it when it rained, and afterwards the bucket often ended up placed above the door for an amusing prank that wasn't so amusing after the fiftieth time it landed on Koishikawa.

Yet, Shiraishi still insisted that fixing the place would be wasteful. It served its purpose of storage and being a hangout, and paying money to fix something that was still functioning decently was practically a sin in his eyes.

Nobody ever really mentioned to Shiraishi that since it was so awful, it only fulfilled its use as a hangout for people who wanted to avoid the general public. 

Which meant that during most lunchtimes, only Chitose and Zaizen were there. 

They had a peaceful agreement when it came to their times in the clubroom. Chitose would leave Zaizen alone as long as he woke Chitose from his nap when lunch was about to end. Zaizen would leave Chitose alone as long as his snoring wasn't loud enough to be heard over Zaizen's music.

The agreement worked out for them and in general, Chitose and Zaizen got some relative peace from the chaos of Shitenhouji Middle School.

Other days, the universe conspired against them and sent their teammates.

On one such day, the first to interrupt them was Kenya. He flung open the door and ran through it so fast that he dodged the falling bucket of water, then slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily.

Chitose sat up from napping on one of the benches and blinked sleepily. Zaizen took out one of his earbuds.

"Koharu." was all Kenya said, then he sat down on the bench beside Zaizen to take a breather.

Zaizen nodded and replaced his earbud. Chitose laid back down and yawned.

Before Zaizen had the opportunity to finish the next song, the clubroom recieved its second visitor.

Gin opened the door much more calmly than Kenya had, carrying the now-empty rain bucket in one of his hands, but he closed the door harder than necessary.

Kenya eyed him curiously. Chitose only sat up slightly this time. Zaizen took out one of his earbuds.

"Koharu." Gin explained, and Chitose laid down for the second time while Zaizen returned his earbud.

"Man, he's really bad today if it's you, too." Kenya shuddered, imagining what Koharu had done to make the implacable Gin flee.

"Indeed." Gin agreed solemnly, then he put the rain bucket in its proper place and sat down on an empty bench beside Chitose's feet.

They sat in silence. Gin wondered if he could do anything to fix some lockers while he was here. Kenya was still trying to catch his breath. Zaizen listened to his music as silently as ever. Chitose idly scratched his nose.

Not a few moments later, the door opened a third time. The assembled boys found themselves staring at Yuuji.

Gin and Kenya both gave him skeptical looks. Chitose rolled onto his side and resigned himself to no lunchtime nap. Zaizen took out one of his earbuds. 

"Koharu." was Yuuji's explanation.

" _You_ are not allowed to use that as a reason!" Kenya retorted.

"He's been really bad today..." Yuuji sounded to be on the brink of despair. "He's scared off so many guys he's resorted to hitting on the chessboxing club members, and he still won't realise that I've been here for him all along..."

"That's probably because he broke up with you." Gin pointed out.

"That's totally beside the point!" Yuuji was pouting now, which was never a good sign. "He can still realize I'm here for him and rush lovingly back into my arms."

"I think Koharu is more likely to get another boyfriend than do that." Kenya muttered.

Chitose heard him, "It would take five years for Koharu to find a boyfriend that isn't Yuuji."

"You can use the Pinnacle of Great Wisdom for that?" Kenya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes." was Chitose's ever-unhelpful answer.

"See," Yuuji sounded triumphant at Chitose's prediction, "if it would take Koharu that long to find someone that isn't me, he should definitely return to my side before then."

"Five years is an awfully long time," Gin looked at Yuuji solemnly. "Within that timeframe, it could be four years before Koharu will get back together with you."

"Chitose?" Yuuji looked at him demandingly.

"I don't have a prediction for that one." Chitose lied. The answer was three years, but he didn't want to send poor Yuuji into shock.

Yuuji glared at Chitose for a moment, but quickly redirected it to Gin, "Whatever, it's not important. Never mind five years," he got a dreamy look to his eye. "I'll wait until the end of time for Koharu."

"You'd die before then, senpai." Zaizen spoke for the first time. Kenya jumped, having forgotten he was there.

"I'd wait for Koharu in the afterlife!" Yuuji said, his fist clenched in determination.

Gin sighed as if he were dealing with a small child, "You're just in middle school Yuuji, you'll change your mind."

"You don't know that!" Yuuji then pointed to himself. "I am much more mature and steadfast than the average middle schooler!"

Kenya looked at him incredulously, "I wouldn't call you mature any day, Yuuji. Yo, Chitose, how long would it take for him to change his mind about Koharu?"

"Nope, can't access that one either." Six months, he thought to himself. That was still more steadfast than the average teenager, Chitose would give him that at least.

"Clearly that means I will never give up on him." Yuuji sounded awfully smug.

"I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone." Zaizen said, idly changing the song on his music player. Kenya sniggered and almost offered Zaizen a high-five before realizing he wouldn't return it.

As Yuuji spun around angrily to retort with how Koharu was a perfect angel, Gin spoke up again.

"No, I agree with Zaizen. Pining after Koharu your whole life won't do you any good."

Yuuji looked at him disbelievingly.

"You're always going on about how adulterous he is," Gin said, and everybody else nodded sagely, remembering Yuuji's daily tirades. "Since you complain about him so much, wouldn't it be reasonable to say this break-up is an oppurtunity to find someone better?"

Yuuji stared at his hands with realization and horror in his eyes.

"I do complain about him a lot, don't I..." he trailed off, his voice hollow. "Have I been a cheater too this whole time?..."

"That's not really how it works." Kenya pointed out, in vain.

Ignoring Yuuji's horror, Gin turned to Chitose, "Chitose, how long would it take for Yuuji to find another boyfriend?"

Chitose frowned at the answer he found. Only three weeks? Yuuji wasn't that attractive, was he? Relative to Koharu, he supposed it made sense...

"Chitose?" Gin asked again, warningly.

"Er," Chitose didn't think Yuuji would like that answer either, considering his present state of shock, "I don't have a prediction. I guess it only worked once outside of tennis today, sorry."

Zaizen may have muttered something that sounded like "my ass it's not working", but nobody paid him any mind.

"Regardless," Gin continued, undaunted, "I really think this is an oppurtunity for you, Yuuji."

"But... What about our doubles..." 

"Tennis season is over now and the end of the school year is fast approaching. It is a time for endings, but also new beginnings." Gin looked ahead solemnly as he spoke. Yuuji seemed to consider his advice for a moment.

"Besides," Kenya broke the mood, "isn't Koharu going to some genius high school or something?"

"I'll follow him there!" Yuuji proclaimed, forgetting about Gin's wisdom immediately.

"Wouldn't he get kicked out really fast?" Zaizen commented. "I don't think genius schools are as lenient about flaming homosexual comedy tennis players as Shitenhouji is."

"Actually, he won't get kicked out," Chitose yawned. "Don't know how he'll manage it, but the Pinnacle of Great Wisdom tells me he'll be able to stay until his three years of high school are up."

"Wasn't it not working?" Gin eyed Chitose suspiciously.

"Er," Chitose cringed at his own slip-up, "I guess it is now."

Regardless of whether Chitose was lying or not, Kenya thought about the prediction.

"Does that mean Koharu is capable of being well-behaved?..." In their three years at school together, Kenya had never seen Koharu be anything other than extravagant. It was hard to picture him fitting in at a dead serious genius school.

"Of course he's capable of that," Yuuji scoffed, "but he doesn't like to. He'd make them bend the rules for him because he's just that much of a genius." he puffed his chest out with pride.

"That does sound more like Koharu." Kenya conceded, valiantly resisting the urge to point out that Yuuji didn't really have a reason to be proud of his ex-boyfriend's obnoxious intellect.

Gin sighed exasperatedly, "Back to our actual topic, your grades aren't good enough to get into an advanced school Yuuji, and if you planned to study hard you'd be doing it right now."

Yuuji began slouching and muttering, "We don't know Koharu's high school plans for sure..."

Actually, Koharu had been discussing them at the top of his lungs in the middle of the hallway for weeks now, but what Yuuji didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Well," Gin moved on swiftly, "assuming that he is going to genius school, as you've all put it, doesn't it make sense for you to move on, Yuuji? In both tennis and in love? To start with a clean slate at the beginning of your high school years, the highlight of your pre-twenties life?" Gin was starting to sound a bit passionate.

Yuuji looked a bit moved by Gin's emotional display. "You really think so?..."

Gin nodded.

Yuuji thought about it for a moment. He stroked his chin thoughtfully and scratched at his head and paced around the clubroom until he ran out of gestures to indicate thinking.

Suddenly, he seemed to gain an incredible amount of energy. He clenched his hands into fists and struck a determined pose, with a fire in his eyes.

"Yes, Gin-san!" he exclaimed. "You're right!"

He turned to Gin with hope in his eyes, "Even though Koharu is the light of my life and the angel of my soul, I can change that, right?"

Gin nodded again.

"Alright!" Yuuji proclaimed, moving to point dramatically at the door, "From this point on, I am a brand new man! I am no longer Hitouji Yuuji, Copycat Prince and Konjiki Koharu's doubles partner, but Hitouji Yuuji, the Copycat Prince seeking an eligible man!"

"That sounds about right." Gin smiled this time.

"Thank you very much for showing me the way, Gin-san!" Yuuji bowed at him. "I'll start right away!" 

He slammed the door open and walked onto Shitenhouji's soccer fields, yelling something about true love as he went.

Zaizen gave a polite yet sarcastic clap at Yuuji's dramatic performance. Chitose laid back down on his back. Gin looked quite pleased with himself.

Kenya was frozen with horror.

"Gin-san..." he said, turning to Gin slowly. "What have you done?"

Gin raised an eyebrow at him, "What ever do you mean, Kenya? I gave Yuuji a new chance at-"

"You've made two of them, Gin-san, two of them!" 

Gin stared uncomprehendingly.

Kenya started gesticulating wildly, "Koharu. Hits on all kinds of dudes all the time in a really loud fashion. Yuuji. Is now going to hit on dudes and he's really not much quieter than Koharu."

Realization dawned on Gin's face, then he frowned, "I didn't think of it that way."

"Come on," Kenya stood up immediately, grabbing Gin's arm, "you've gotta stop him before he does any damage."

Gin sighed, "I suppose I should." As Kenya attempted to drag him, he stood up at his own pace and looked back to Chitose and Zaizen. "Goodbye, you two."

Kenya exited, Gin politely closed the door after him, and the two regular users of the clubroom were alone again.

"Well," Chitose looked up at the ceiling, "I guess Yuuji won't take six months to get over Koharu after all."

"That Pinnacle of Great Wisdom thing isn't that great outside of tennis, huh." Zaizen still had one earbud out.

"People have more variables than tennis." Chitose sighed.

"How long until Yuuji gets a new boyfriend?"

Chitose concentrated again, "That will still take three weeks."

"Oh good," Zaizen looked off to the side, "now I know when to make my move."

Chitose outright rolled off the bench in shock and stared up at Zaizen incredulously.

Zaizen looked at him with disdain, "That was a joke, senpai."

Chitose stared at Zaizen with disbelief for a few more moments.

"I do that sometimes now."

Chitose laid down on his back, still on the floor.

"Please warn me next time." he said, eventually.

"I'm told that doesn't make for good comedy."

"Please," Chitose begged, "warn me next time."

"I'll try."

"No you won't." he didn't need the Pinnacle of Great Wisdom for that one.

"No, I won't." Zaizen agreed flatly, before finally putting his earbud back in.


End file.
